The heroes meet the Transformers
This is how the heroes meet the Transformers goes in Toy Story: Transformers. the heroes arrive at an ally Buzz Lightyear: Okay, we're here. Thomas: What happens now? truck drives through and stops James: A semi truck? Mr. Potato Head: What's a truck gotta do with all this? truck begins to shift its parts much to the heroes' confusion on the hills, a yellow and black car is speeding along followed by a silver car, a red and lime-green ambulance, and a black van heroes watch as the truck and the other vehicles change form Woody: Whoa. Thomas: Whoa times 50. this time, the vehicles have turned into ginormous robots heroes stare at them biggest one, Optimus Prime, bends down to the heroes Optimus Prime: Are you the heroes who boldly banded together to overcome evil forces just like those who heard it described to us? Buzz Lightyear: Indeed, giant robot. I am Buzz Lightyear. Woody: My name's Woody. Jessie: Name's Jessie. This here is Bullseye. smiles Slinky: Name's Slinky. Rex: I'm Rex. Mr. Potato Head: I'm Mr. Potato Head. Hamm: Call me Hamm. Mrs. Potato Head: I'm Mrs. Potato Head. Buttercup: My name's Buttercup. Trixie: Hello, I'm Trixie. Dolly: I'm Dolly. Mr. Pricklepants: I am Mr. Pricklepants. Forky: Hello, I'm Forky. Squeaky Alien Trio: We are the Squeaky Alien Trio. Bo Peep: I'm Bo Peep. These are my sheep: Billy, Goat and Gruff. Duke Kaboom: Duke Kaboom, Canada's greatest stuntman. Giggle McDimples: Officer Giggle McDimples at your service sir. Ducky: I'm Ducky. Bunny: And I'm Bunny. Thomas: I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. James: I'm James. introductions go on for a time they finish with Nemo Nemo: Nemo. I'm Nemo. Buzz Lightyear: And you are? Optimus Prime: My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Ratchet: But you can call us Autobots for short. Rex: I think I read about you guys somewhere in a comic once. Optimus Prime: I see. Well, allow me introduce my comrades. My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz. Jazz: This looks like a cool place to kick it! onto a car behind him as if it were a chair Woody: What is that? How did he learn to talk like a human? Optimus Prime: We learned Earth's languages through the world wide web. to Ironhide My weapons specialist, Ironhide. brings out his guns Ironhide: You feeling lucky, punks? Buzz Lightyear: Hey, hey! Whoa, whoa! his laser Easy there, big fella! Ironhide: I'm just kidding. I just wanted to show you my cannons. Buzz Lightyear: his laser off Oh, well then. Carry on. Optimus Prime: Our medical officer, Ratchet. sniffs at Buzz Ratchet: You're pheromone levels state that you want to mate with the female cowgirl toy. looks at Jessie Optimus Prime: You already know your guardian, Bumblebee. dances Bumblebee: Boo-yah. heroes stare at Bumblebee Buzz Lightyear: How did you learn to dance? Bumblebee: I observed you dancing in that third movie installment of yours with Jessie! smiles Thomas: Why are you here, anyway? Optimus Prime: We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron. Buzz Lightyear: Mega-what? produces a hologram of Cybertron for the heroes to see Optimus Prime: (voice) Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful, and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Thomas: gasps That's terrible. then shows the war and the Allspark being thrown across the galaxy to Earth Optimus Prime: (voice) Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where your owner Bonnie's great grandmother found him. shows Bonnie's great grandmother finding Megatron in the ice Optimus Prime: (voice) It was an accident that intertwined our fates. great grandmother activates Megatron's tracking system then shows the Allspark's location imprinted on her glasses Optimus Prime: (voice) Her glasses were imprinted with the Allspark's whereabouts. hologram disappears heroes are stunned Nemo: How'd you know? Optimus Prime: We are able to keep certain memories locked in our databanks. shows the time Thomas saved Stephen from the mine he shows Marlin's journey to save Nemo he shows the toys saving Woody from Al Buzz Lightyear: You've been... observing us? nods Thomas: I don't understand. Optimus Prime: By observing the specific things you worked together to accomplish, I have a feeling that one of you holds the power to ignite a spark that will cause the Allspark to power up and defeat Megatron. Rex: But if we fail? Optimus Prime: Then the human race will be extinguished. heroes gasp Thomas: We'll do anything we can to help. Just tell us what we need to do.